


Liar

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Exes, Fist Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Skulduggery and Solomon were once so close, but now, things have changed, and bad blood has brewed.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna request smth or talk? Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

“You fucking tricked me, and you damn well know you did, Pleasant.” Solomon growled. Skulduggery clenched his fists.

“I never did so. I promise I loved you God damnit, I did!” Solomon gripped tight on his cane, and slammed it down against the ground, shadows whipping out immediately like snakes.

“YOU LIE!” He yelled. The shadowy tendrils whipped and swiped angrily, and it seemed Solomon took no notice of them. They snapped, tried to grip Skulduggery in their master's anger, but could not reach him.

Skulduggery shook his head, “I do not! I did, I did once. My love for you faded, I'm sorry, Solomon-” Solomon took an angry step forward.

“You used me as a god damned COPING MECHANISM!” He swiped the tendrils of shadows angrily, and Skulduggery just barely managed to block them. “YOU USED ME TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT WHO YOU WERE AND WHAT YOU DID. WHEN YOU GOT OVER BEING VILE YOU DROPPED ME. I DIDN'T MATTER ANYMORE. YOU'RE A GOD DAMNED LIAR!” Skulduggery wanted so badly to fight against this, but instead, he let Solomon talk.

“You hurt me. I know you don't see it, and you don't care, because of course you don't. You don't care about anyone but yourself, not really. Do you?”

“I-”

“I hope you fucking _rot_. I want to see your bones cracked and pounded into fucking dust for the way you treated me-”

“ ** _Enough_** , Solomon. Your point has been made clear.”

“ _I'm not **fini-**_ ”

“ _Well **I'm** stopping you.  **I** say you're finished._ What I did was wrong, I understand. Leave it be.” Skulduggery's hands went into tight fists, and felt like they burned. Solomon rapidly shook his head, and growled.

“This is exactly what you used to do, when you hated what I said you stopped me-”

“And you're any better?! You did the same thing, Solomon, you have no reason to point out my faults to me when you have the same faults-” Solomon whipped shadows around Skulduggery, cutting off the heat in his hands. He brought him close, kept the tendrils tight, impossible for him to shimmy out of.

“ _ **I**_ took up the necromancer armor?” He asked. “ ** _I_ **killed thousands of people with no remorse? ** _I_ **killed my very own best friend's mother and never told? **_I_ **because the worst villain ever heard of? _ **I** _did all that? **_Huh_**?!” He threw him to the ground, attempted to leave, but Skulduggery was up in a second. 

He grabbed Solomon's shoulder, whipping him around and punching him in the throat, growling in a sick sort of laughter as Solomon gasped to get any kind of air in his lungs. Before he could, he had knee'd him in the stomach, and when he bent, Skulduggery pulled him back up by the hair. He attempted to punch the side of his face, but Solomon had gained enough sense to grip his wrist out of the air.

He swung the fist down, finally freeing himself of Skulduggery's grip. Skulduggery pulled free quickly, lighting fire up in his hands and throwing it, setting Solomon's clothes on fire and making him scream. 

Solomon put the flames out quickly with the shadows, and the shadows grew large, whipping around him and making him look quite intimidating. But not to Skulduggery.

Skulduggery in a quick motion moved his left hand, pulling upward, and all the air was drawn out of Solomon's lungs in one fell swoop. He looked like he wanted to scream, scared for his life, but regained composure in only a second.

He scowled, moving the cane, drawing them to Skulduggery to distract him, then ripping his right arm off, making him cry out.

The end of the cane pounded on the ground, and Solomon disappeared in a burst of shadows. Skulduggery fell to his knees.

Solomon reappeared far off, gasping for breath on the ground, ignoring the way his face burned and the tears flooded in his eyes.

Skulduggery slowly looked up, collected his arm and popped it back on, yelping in pain as he did so. He ignored the pain in his chest where a heart should have been, and ignored his need to cry. For he could not, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

And they did not speak again any time soon after, but neither did they forget.


End file.
